dragonballoccharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pandazhang/Celeria Brief
Picture was drawn by __Millkiie__ on Wattpad! Check out her art, she's amazing! CELERIA BRIEF PROFILE ' ' __Basic Info__ Name: Celeria Brief (Celeria is a pun of 'celery', and she's still a Saiyan, so I broke the Briefs' clothing name pun and follow the Saiyans' vegetable name pun. And of course, she's Trunks' daughter, so her last name is Brief) Race: 1/4 Saiyan, 3/4 Human Gender: Female Age: 14 years, 5 months and 7 day :-) Appearance: Celeria is a petite young girl, with light tan skin, blue eyes and short blue hair (it used to be long, but washing her long hair took a lot of time, so she just cut it for convenience). She is quite short for her age (Vegeta shorty curse!) and quite chubby too. She often wears a purple sweater, a red scarf, a felt skirt, leggings and boots (since she's afraid of the cold). However, she wears a purple T-shirt and a miniskirt. Personality Traits: Celeria is a cheerful and nice girl, a bit mischievous though. She is somewhat a crybaby too. Unlike other members in her family and other Saiyans, she has, well, some issues with using her ki, so she can't fight, and she isn't interested in fighting too, though she still feels depressed about being a Saiyan that can't fight. Instead, she is invested in History, especially Saiyan history, and wants to be a historian in the future. Although a bit disappointed that his daughter is not a fighter, Future Trunks is still pleased that Celeria is going to be a good person for the society. She is quite smart, just like her grandmother Bulma, and is excellent in studying. She is a good strategist, always thinking about the best plans for the two dumb Saiyan fighters. Although she isn't a fighter, she really helps Goku and Vegeta a bit with her knowledge and intelligent. Quote: (to Present Trunks) Well, I'm not as perfect as you said, Small Dad. Born a Saiyan, but can't even fight... All I have is just this weak body, and a brain... You know, I really wish that I could be like you, but it won't happen. Allegiance: Capsule Corporation Background/Character History: Celeria Brief is the only daughter of Future Trunks and Mai, and she was born shortly after the Future Trunks/Goku Black Arc of DBS. When she was born, she was infected with an illness, which somehow made her unable to use her ki for fighting. Trunks often told her stories about the Saiyans, which started her interest to the race. When she learned that past Vegeta and Goku were still alive, she couldn't stop the need to use the Time Machine to travel back to time and meet them. ' __Combat Info__' Style: She isn't a fighter, but she's quite a strategists. Because the two strongest fighters are dumbass, she is often the one who comes up with fighting strategies for Goku and Vegeta. Powers: Special Abilities: She a genius strategist, who always come up with the best plans. Such a pity that grandumb Vegeta and Goku never follow her plans and work together. Well, that's why they're beaten badly everytime. Transformation: Nah, 1/4 Saiyan can't transform into a Super Saiyan, and I'm pretty sure that human doesn't have a transformation. Techniques: Nothing, I guess. Her intelligent is brilliant, but she can't even hurt a fly. Strengths and Weaknesses: Well, her disadvantages are definitely her lack of strength and the ability to fight. However, she's quite smart, a good strategist. Talking about intelligence, she is quite helpful. And her tears are quite affective... Ahh, talking about the power of women's tears.... __Trivia__ - It is said that her hobbies are reading History books and writing stories. - Her favourite food is takoyaki. - Her favourite vehicle is a train. - She has a small crush on Present Goku, since he convinced Beerus to let her stay in the timeline, and always care for her, just like a dad. Also, she thinks he's quite cute. - It is stated that she is scared of height. Category:Blog posts